


Undeniable Craving

by KeybladeNinja, LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Commission work, Cuddle, Embrace, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, all might hugs, blushing all might, commission, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeNinja/pseuds/KeybladeNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Trips aboard can lead to so many interesting things. Wonderful sites to see, new people to met, or new food to try.. All Might of course runs into some of the most interesting... and randomly used quirks as he took Iron Maiden with him on a trip.





	Undeniable Craving

Traveling has always been one of the most difficult and exciting things Toshinori ever did in his life. He was going to become a beacon for the world; he had to do this. Language was always a challenge. He only partially knew the language, whatever he learned from school mostly, so sometimes things went by him. Not to mention when people spoke fast or used slang but he keeps a smile on his face. The smile seemed to disarm people, mainly women who would then swoon at him. It bought it more time to figure out what they were trying to say, so if he smiled a little brighter then no one could blame him. It became his fastest way to connect with people. Master was right.

There were far more people that needed help here, compared to Japan, and so many seemed to turn to crime. The people needed a hero, and his resolve solidified every time he saved another person. He was growing; learning more and more everyday about hero work and connecting with people. The more he connected with people, the more he noticed the villains. Most of them were petty; like the one he caught earlier that made people’s hair move based on emotions. Some villains were vengeful and only the rare few were truly malicious. Thankfully, the villain he was looking for right now was mostly petty but had somehow managed to escape authorities for a while now. Whatever his quirk was no one wanted to admit its effects; probably because it often leaves the police distracted so he could get away. The villain had stolen from a few stores, mostly money and items, but his real motives remained a mystery.

A sneeze forced its way out of Toshinori as he leapt around; looking for trouble around the big city he was in for now. His normal shift was over but Toshinori took that time to find that villain, even though he should probably be resting a little more. A terrible cold had been going around the masses but he still hoped it was allergies. The news did mention something about allergy season. So that could be it, maybe?

Landing on another rooftop; he pulled a small pack of tissues out, Grizel had shoved in his pocket this morning, so he could blow his nose. While it was less congested than before, his nose still relentlessly dripped. As he blew his nose for the hundredth time, his bangs seemed to sag a bit. He was tired after all… maybe he could take a little time off and listen to the police scanners again. Maybe tomorrow he’d be over this if he went and got some rest.

His fingers played with the tissue pack. Maybe he could find Grizel again… she’d give him one of her hugs that squeezed him just right, the way he loved. Decision made, his bangs shot up with determination as Toshinori jumped towards his abode to see if he could find Grizel.

However, there was always another villain; holding some people hostage if the police standing outside were any indication. His visit to Grizel would have to wait… He wanted to slump a little in frustration, but he forced himself up tall as he ran up to the police to get more information. The same villain that continually escaped was back again and attempting to steal all the money from the safes inside.

“I am here, no need to worry!” he told the police, as they cover him while he made his way inside.

The inside looked a little dirty from people panicking and having knocked over some shelves. No one seemed hurt, much to Toshinori’s relief, but the villain did have some weapons pointed at the workers inside as they gathered whatever he wanted.

“Keep back, hero,” the villain smirked over at him. “I’m getting what I came for.”

“You’re getting apprehended, villain! Give yourself up!”

The man just smiled and shifted the bags he was holding that were full of money now, and began waving some gun-like weapons around, causing some shrieks from the hostages. “Not my style,” he smirked, before holstering his guns. His hands began glowing slightly before he clapped them together harshly. A high-pitched ringing in his ears made Toshinori stop to cover them. It wasn’t a harmful pitch, but definitely uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Toshinori felt his fatigue wash over him again. His posture slouched a bit from where he stood watching the villain confidently. Other people shifted around him, some ran for the door, while others got their phones out to dial quickly.

He had to… capture the villain! His quirk didn’t seem to harm Toshinori or anyone else in the building, which worked in his favor. Whatever his quirk really was didn’t seem… harmful. That wasn’t villainous in Toshinori’s experience. Maybe the man just… needed a hug! Shooting towards the villain, Toshinori scooped the man up tightly, clinging to him like he would someone he cared about. The villain struggled, caught off guard, but Toshinori was too strong to escape.

Toshinori couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. This hug just wasn’t the one he wanted. He wanted a hug where someone could squeeze him back and he’d feel it in his bones!

Eventually, the police came and took the villain from Toshinori, even though he just didn’t want to let go. Immediately, he felt cold and fatigued. His larger figure seemed to drag again, bangs falling into his face.

Someone patted his back from behind him which drew him to attention again. Maybe they were the hug he was looking for! A small squeak escaped the person as he lifted them up, likening them to a giant teddy bear as he squeezed lightly enough not to hurt them.

Hours later and Toshinori was left oddly frustrated. He had hugged nearly everyone he came across, with varying time spent squeezing people to him. Women and children giggled at him as he made his way down the sidewalks and streets; Men chuckled and clapped his shoulders. None of those people had the _right_ thing he was looking for, but he knew he wanted it! His chest began to ache the longer he went without whatever his body craved, but he just couldn’t… figure… it… out!

He nearly kicked his door closed when he finally arrived home. His whole body was tense, bangs standing a little too straight up from his head. A cat had distracted him on his way and he had wasted no time in scooping it up and cradling it to his chest. Loud purrs and the occasional meow let him know when he held on just right or a bit too tight.

It wasn’t what he was craving, though. Sure, the little creature was warm and kneaded him a little; but it didn’t relieve the irritation he could feel building higher and higher. No one and nothing could soothe the itch just under his skin.

“Toshinori?”

Without thinking, he rushed forward to crush the person against his chest. He braced for the itch to get worse, to become more frustrated with each passing second… Only it never happened.

~~~~

Grizel let out a small sound of surprise as Toshinori wrapped his arms around her snuggly. She had watched what happened with the villain on the news, and the subsequent hugging throughout the streets. The villain had a quirk that made people want, _crave_ , whatever their desire was at the moment. Apparently, the large hero just wanted some hugs.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she braced herself and picked him up off the ground. Even with his muscles and weight, she lifted him easily enough. A happy little noise tickled her ear as the giant man practically melted onto her.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair after a few moments, finally taking a small step back. “I needed that.”

“I think you had plenty of hugs on the way back here,” she smiled up at him. Her hand naturally began stroking his side as they stayed close.  How could a giant man be so cute?

“It wasn’t just hugs I wanted…” he blushed a little, scratching the back of his head. Grizel watched as the blush tinged his ears pink, his bangs forming a loose heart on their own. “I just wanted a hug from you, I think.”

She was amazed at the man. He spent all his time helping people, saving people, and fighting villains. He even came across the world to help. Yet, when forced by another quirk to make him need whatever he desired, all he wanted was hugs from her.

“Oh sweetheart,” she shook her head fondly at him, cheeks warming as well. Catching him off guard, Grizel scooped him up again, carrying him towards his couch. How could she deny the man such a simple and innocent desire?

~~~~

The next morning found Toshinori practically prancing over the buildings, heart feeling better than it had in a while. Grizel and himself had snuggled most of the day away. She really enjoyed playing with his hair more than usual this time. Thankfully, no further villain attacks had interrupted.

As Toshinori walked into the agency that was currently helping him, he noticed a bunch of people smiling at him. While this was normal, these smiles seemed… off. He just waved and smiled at people as he walked through the offices, trying to figure out what was off. No one seemed sad, or angry. They seemed a little… embarrassed maybe?

It was until he reached his little desk that he found out why. A large stack, and several smaller stacks, of papers laid across his desk. Each one a request for All Might merchandise; namely body pillows, posters, and huggable toys?! What the heck were those?

Other heroes came by to congratulate him and to tell him that they were jealous. Toshinori wasn’t sure what they were jealous about: He was nothing but embarrassed! He should get Sorahiko’s help! The man usually knew what to do; although, maybe he’d just laugh and say it was Toshinori’s problem.

How was he getting out of this one?! Hero training didn’t cover this!

**Author's Note:**

> KeybladeNinja did the writing but let my heavy-hand editing go to work. >< So if a few words felt weird it was probably my bits as I tried to weave them in. Sorry if it is jumbled. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do! And remember to go get a commission from KeybladeNinja!


End file.
